e os deuses nos moldaram para o amor
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Esta é a nossa grande glória e a nossa grande tragédia.


**N/A: Spoilers de Festim de Corvos. Casais canon. Ah, e Gendry/Arya.**

* * *

**I.**

"Eles me despistaram." Jaime disse, um pouco ofegante. Ele tirou os cabelos do rosto e desceu a mão até o punho da espada em seu quadril, olhando para a menina sentada na cadeira como se tentasse transmitir segurança. "Mas não devem estar muito longe."

"É pouco provável." Reconheceu Tyrion, encarando o irmão, tentando esquecer a presença da garota ao seu lado. Ela parecia faminta e exausta, mas ele tinha certeza de que Jaime faria um trabalho melhor em tranquilizá-la. "Não há muitos lugares para ir por aquela estrada, ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Quando anoitecer, os lobos devem terminar o seu serviço."

Jaime sorriu. "Não quero lhes dar esse prazer. Se sair agora, posso ir e voltar do Rochedo com alguns guardas antes do sol se pôr." Ele parecia a maldita imagem do próprio Guerreiro, parado na frente da donzela desamparada.

Ela evitou seus olhos, no entanto.

"Não precisa." Disse, numa voz rouca. Tyrion olhou-a de relance por um momento. Ela tinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada, com os cabelos negros jogados para frente.

Não eram muitas as mulheres que evitavam o olhar de Jaime.

"Não se preocupe. Vai ser rápido. E, enquanto eu não estiver aqui, o meu irmão te faz companhia."

"_Ou _o seu irmão pode ir chamar alguém enquanto você fica aqui, garantindo que nenhum daqueles animais volte." Tyrion falou, se controlando para não soar irritado demais. Tentar afastar Jaime de uma perseguição era uma batalha perdida, mas ele realmente não queria passar uma noite inteira tentando acalmar alguém que provavelmente ficaria ainda mais nervosa cada vez que o olhasse.

"Não acho que eles vão voltar." Ela disse, levantando a cabeça devagar. Tyrion ficou tão surpreso que se virou de vez para olhá-la. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e caíam sobre o rosto sujo, com algumas mechas quase cobrindo os olhos azuis.

Ela era bonita.

Ele desviou o olhar depressa, encarando os próprios pés e sentindo-se ridículo. Jaime colocou a mão no seu ombro, parecendo surpreso, mas satisfeito.

"Então está decidido. Mantenha tudo em ordem até eu chegar, Tyrion." Sorrindo, deu-lhe uma sacudida amigável. Ele suspirou. Não conseguia ficar com raiva do irmão por muito tempo.

"Pode deixar." Empurrou a mão de Jaime e fez uma ligeira reverência, adotando um tom solene. "Garantirei que qualquer um que tente machucá-la tropece em mim no caminho."

E ela riu.

Foi uma risada baixa, tímida, que ela cobriu com as mãos imediatamente depois. Tyrion ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la por reflexo, vendo o sorriso escondido entre os dedos, os olhos um pouco mais brilhantes.

Ela encarou-o de volta.

"Talvez um tropeço não os atrase tanto." Disse após um momento de hesitação, como se sua resposta a surpreendesse tanto quanto a eles. "Seria mais esperto dar-lhes uma rasteira."

Havia um sorriso pequeno no canto dos seus lábios quando terminou de falar, o rosto sujo observando-o com uma expectativa insegura.

Ela era linda.

"Bem" Ele começou, tentando não deixar seu nervosismo transparecer. "Sabemos então que, se minha defesa implacável falhar, posso culpar as suas estratégias militares, senhorita...?."

O sorriso dela se alargou.

"Tysha" Respondeu em voz baixa, ainda um pouco tímida.

Tyrion sentiu o rosto esquentar e o estômago dar uma volta completa, o coração acelerar e um calor desconhecido e estranhamente gostoso se espalhar pelo ambiente.

Precisou sentir desconforto nas bochechas para perceber que estava sorrindo de volta demais.

**II. **

Ele acordou com um cutucão no ombro.

"Que foi?" Perguntou, ainda sonolento. O cutucão foi seguido por um empurrão mais forte.

"Chega pra lá. Você está me empurrando pra fora."

"Desculpe" Gendry murmurou, virando-se um pouco. Ela ainda empurrou-lhe mais antes de bufar irritada e deitar-se novamente, agarrando a sua ponta da manta surrada com força debaixo do braço. Ela devia mesmo estar muito cansada, pensou ele, para desistir de uma briga tão facilmente assim.

Quando a ele, provavelmente iria demorar mais para pegar no sono. O novo arranjo de dividir mantas lhe deixava desconfortável, e não apenas porque ele era grande demais para deitar com alguém sem ocupar o maior espaço, mas porque, bem, só havia uma pessoa no grupo pequena o bastante para conseguir se cobrir ao lado dele.

Sentiu as costas de Arya encostarem-se ligeiramente às suas e desejou ter pego o turno de vigia para aquela hora.

Nunca tinha dormido com uma garota antes.

Não que Arya se parecesse muito com as meninas com quem ele já tinha pensado em dormir (e, honestamente, não que ele tivesse pensado em _dormir _no sentido literal). Por outro lado, ela era sem dúvida bem acima de qualquer uma delas – uma Stark de Winterfell, droga, ele podia ter dado mil palpites a respeito sem nunca chegar nem perto de acertar a verdade.

Gendry já tinha visto mulheres nobres antes. Elas vinham na loja muito raramente e, naquelas vezes, ele era encorajado a dobrar o joelho, ser educado e ficar fora do caminho. Tentava não encará-las muito, com medo de ser rude. A única exceção para essa regra havia sido quando todos se reuniram nas ruas para assistir ao rei e sua escolta passarem para uma viagem ao Norte, e seu olhar foi atraído pela rainha. No meio da rua, com os cabelos dourados ao sol, a senhora Lannister era a mulher mais linda que ele já havia visto, e, mesmo distante, se sentiu sujo e desprezível só por estar na sua presença.

Mas Arya não era assim. Na verdade, depois do choque inicial, mesmo que ele tentasse bastante, não conseguia imaginá-la daquela forma, com vestidos caros e cabelos bonitos passando pelo povo como se mal percebesse a sua existência. Ela sequer mudara de comportamento, continuando a falar como um moleque e tentar socá-lo quando a irritava. Gendry tinha passado a observá-la com mais cuidado e não conseguia ver nada daquela graça e dignidade com que as damas da realeza costumavam agir naturalmente.

Ele se perguntou como a Rainha Cersei reagiria se ele mijasse na frente dela, e por alguma razão sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Um barulho o fez virar-se depressa, erguendo a cabeça, mas Torta Quente olhou-lhe com um ar culpado e indicou o galho quebrado aos seus pés. Ele soltou um palavrão em voz baixa e voltou a deitar-se.

Estava de frente para ela agora, notou. Tinha o rosto manchado de poeira e os cabelos sujos e despenteados como os dele próprio, mas, mesmo esquecendo isso, não tinha nada de mais. Arya tinha traços meio alongados que o faziam pensar num cavalo. Ela dormia encolhida e se mexia pouco, o que a fazia parecer ainda menor do que já era. Tinha um sono silencioso e, pelo menos naquela noite, tranquilo.

Gendry imaginou-a dormindo em um quarto grande e luxuoso, cercada por travesseiros e cobertores. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Em Winterfell aquele tipo de coisa a aguardava, pensou, camas aconchegantes e banhos aquecidos e banquetes fartos em que a mera idéia de se alimentar de minhocas seria considerada ridícula.

Quando estivesse lá, aquilo se tornaria mais uma história absurda, contada durante uma festa para impressionar os convidados. Ou talvez os nobres ficassem tão chocados que se tornaria uma lembrança vergonhosa que ela guardaria ao longo da vida. Talvez se tornasse uma prova de confiança, um daqueles segredos embaraçosos de família que apenas os mais próximos de Arya viriam a saber. Talvez seus filhos ficassem sabendo, como uma experiência definitiva, uma jornada difícil e perigosa pela qual ela não teria conseguido passar sozinha.

Ou, talvez, ela passaria a vida inteira naquele mundo, onde sempre esteve destinada a estar, e com o tempo se esqueceria de que um dia havia deitado no chão de uma estrada desprotegida e abandonada, coberta de poeira e piolhos, disputando uma manta com um moleque aprendiz de ferreiro grande demais, sem sequer um sobrenome para ela se esforçar em lembrar.

Virou-se de novo, dominado pela raiva. _Senhora _Stark de Winterfell, destinada à riqueza e ao poder, capaz de condená-lo a uma eternidade num calabouço com um estalar de dedos. Gendry sentiu vontade de bufar. _Senhora_ Stark de cara de cavalo, de temperamento selvagem e hálito de minhoca.

"Me descobriu de novo, estúpido" A voz dela veio sonolenta, acompanhada de um puxão na coberta. Deitou-se de barriga para cima, dando-lhe tempo para se acomodar. Tinha mesmo deixado-a quase completamente descoberta, notou, com uma pontada de culpa. "Para de se mexer."

Ele parou, e Arya virou-se, fechando os olhos e mantendo sua ponta da manta segura embaixo do braço.

Era como um cabelo pequeno, Gendry pensou, com um sorriso involuntário. Quase um pônei.

Nenhum lorde a desposaria por amor, pensou, e então pensou que aquilo era uma coisa extremamente estúpida para se pensar.

"Desculpe" Murmurou, ainda que ela já não estivesse ouvindo, mais pela raiva anterior do que pelo roubo de coberta. Era estúpido, mesmo. No fim daquilo tudo, Arya seria Arya onde deveria ser, da maneira como deveria ser, e aquilo não era culpa dela ou de mais ninguém.

Ele seria Gendry em algum outro lugar muito distante e não tão limpo.

Era só assim que as coisas eram.

Fechou os olhos para tentar pegar no sono finalmente, e, por algum motivo que não entendeu direito, sentiu-se triste.

**III.**

Deitou-se esticada na cama, mal encostando no corpo ao seu lado. Em vez disso, focou-se nos cabelos dourados espalhados no travesseiro – ouro brilhante e fino sobre tecido vermelho.

Era uma de suas visões favoritas, e estava estendo a mão para tocá-los quando a ouviu falar.

"Taena?"

"Hmm?"

Ela se sentou lentamente, escapando de seu toque. Endireitou as costas e encarou-a quase com frieza.

"Você costuma fazer isso com outras mulheres?" Perguntou, franzindo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. Taena teria que ser muito ingênua para detectar ciúme no seu tom, e ela não era. Em vez disso, percebeu apenas curiosidade, misturada com uma certa censura.

Hipócrita, pensou. Mas isso não lhe surpreendia mais.

"No passado, às vezes" Respondeu ela, sorrindo provocante. Cersei concedeu-lhe um leve levantar dos cantos dos lábios como resposta, mas manteve o semblante rígido. "Mas não desde que minha rainha reivindicou seus direitos." Isso lhe ganhou um sorriso verdadeiro, acompanhado de um brilho arrogante nos olhos. Ainda assim, no entanto, ela não voltou a se deitar, sentando-se de lado e cruzando as pernas.

De fato a Rainha que Westeros merecia, pensou. Mesmo nua, usava armaduras.

"Não quer se deitar novamente, minha senhora?" Fez a pergunta num tom casual e apenas levemente sugestivo, mas Cersei recusou, balançando a cabeça de leve. Nunca se deitava com ela por muito tempo. Talvez estivesse querendo evitar o que sentia, mas Taena achava que simplesmente não tinha vontade. Não via Cersei como o tipo de mulher que se privaria de um desejo por culpa.

Talvez devesse checar com Jaime Lannister um dia desses, pensou, não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso de malícia.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela, imediatamente. Sempre atenta, sempre alerta. Sua rainha poderia se beneficiar de alguma técnica de relaxamento.

"Nada. Estava apenas pensando que a maioria delas não satisfaria a senhora adequadamente."

Sorriu com desdém. "Mesmo? Não a via como uma mulher de mau gosto, Taena."

"Poderia me ver como uma mulher de vícios" Disse, espreguiçando-se. Seu tom era provocante apenas por hábito – sabia que, depois de uma vez, não havia como retomar o interesse dela. Sua rainha a tocava em ocasiões sempre rápidas e únicas, rejeitando qualquer oferta de algo mais duradouro. Era falta de vontade, sabia. As pessoas em geral não tinham esse problema com ela, mas Cersei era diferente.

Taena deitou-se de bruços e observou-a se vestir. Tinha o corpo esguio e delicado, com as marcas de três filhos espalhadas por sua barriga e coxas, e os seios pequenos ligeiramente caídos. Os cabelos dourados caíam pelas suas costas como uma cascata, e os olhos verdes eram brilhantes, astutos e cruéis.

Suas mãos tinham dedos longos e finos, com os quais ela poderia facilmente esmagar uma coroa ou um coração.

Estava longe de ser a mulher mais bela com que Taena já havia deitado, mas sem dúvida era a mais fascinante.

"Bem, espero que tenha esses vícios sob controle a partir de agora" Cersei falou, com o toque mais leve de autoridade na voz, quase como se não fosse intencional. Correu uma das mãos pelos cabelos, arrumando-os.

Ela ergueu-se preguiçosamente e encarou-a de frente antes de responder: "Mas é claro. Agora pertenço à minha senhora."

Ela sorriu – um sorriso leve e sincero, com um toque de desconfiança porque tudo nela o tinha. "Você é uma boa amiga, Taena."

Taena sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos antes de virar o rosto. O lado dela da cama ainda estava quente. A Rainha dos Sete Reinos. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia se lembrar da sensação de suas mãos contra a pele, seus lábios em seu pescoço, seus dedos dentro dela. Hipócrita, resguardada, fascinante. Cabelos louros em cascata, pingando sobre mantas cor de sangue.

A Rainha dos Sete Reinos – e sua, sim, ainda que apenas às vezes. Sua, também.

"Sempre que precisar, minha senhora."

Tinha dedos capazes de esmagar uma coroa ou um coração, mas a apenas um dos dois lhe interessava segurar.

**IV.**

Ele despejou o vinho na taça devagar, admirando a cor antes de beber um gole. Ergueu os olhos para a cama, para encontrá-lo encarando-o. "Está com sede?"

Loras sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, o que o fez revirar os olhos.

"Apenas prove, então. Este é dos melhores, guardei para te mostrar."

Ele sorriu, os olhos faiscando com um toque de malícia. Levantou-se sem se preocupar em se vestir e foi até ele, aceitando a taça oferecida.

Renly segurou-o pelo braço antes que ele bebesse. "Não _vire."_ Avisou, embora sem a seriedade necessária. "Beba devagar, para sentir o sabor."

Loras assentiu, obedecendo e tomando um gole. Ele fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios numa encenação solene. "Sinceramente, nunca entendi todo esse alvoroço" Disse, finalmente, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Isso é porque você tem uma alma camponesa. Eu deveria ter lhe dado quentão de pinga."

Ele riu, atirando a cabeça para trás, os cachos caindo-lhe em cima do rosto. Não havia uma única parte de Loras que poderia ser considerada remotamente camponesa e ambos sabiam disso.

"Desculpe. Não quis ofender a sua generosidade." Passou a mão pelo seu braço, dando-lhe um apertão sutil no ombro. Renly considerou afastá-lo – havia mapas e esquemas em sua mesa que precisavam de alguma atenção, que ele já negligenciara o bastante nas últimas horas – mas então olhou-o e terminou por puxá-lo mais perto, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço.

"Não estou ofendido." Murmurou contra seu ombro, sentindo seus dedos subirem pela sua nuca, tocando seus cabelos. Loras não tinha os perfumes delicados com que as donzelas da corte tentavam encantá-lo. O cheiro dele era mais forte e quente do que doce, mais intenso no pescoço do que nos cachos. "Vamos nos deitar."

"Não posso." Ele disse, parecendo desapontado. "Preciso fazer a checagem final da minha armadura e da espada. E Rowan disse que queria discutir planos de batalha."

Renly sorriu. "Mais planos? Quem o ouvisse falar pensaria que estamos nos preparando para uma partida de xadrez. Além disso" Levantou a cabeça, colocando o queixo sobre o ombro de Loras. Gostava daquilo, de observá-lo dali, do leve roçar dos seus cabelos, do modo como os olhos dele tentavam olhá-lo de canto. "Você não é de planejar muito."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Porque não se planeja uma boa luta. Mas tenho que ouvir as instruções, ou ele dará queixa a meu respeito novamente.

"Para_ mim_?" Disse, fingindo incredulidade. Ele riu de novo. Loras tinha um riso alto e arrogante, com um toque de insolência que adorava, que um dia poderia metê-lo em problemas. Que um dia seria arrancada dele à força, com uma derrota que muda a vida de um homem, que os covardes gostavam de fingir que era inevitável.

Tinha a impressão de que a ideia sequer lhe passava pela cabeça, o que era bom, refletiu. Em breve, com Westeros aos seus pés, tomaria providências para que esse dia nunca chegasse.

"Enfim, que seja. O que quer que for necessário para deixá-lo mais calmo."

Loras ficou repentinamente mais sério, virando o rosto e encarando-o. "E quanto a você? Está nervoso?"

"Pelo quê? Nenhuma história de meistres que Stannis possa arranjar vai mudar as dezenas de espadas que tenho a mais que ele. Meu irmão é tão pouco adequado para guerrear como é para se sentar num trono. Tenho suprimentos melhores, tropas melhores, e, francamente, uma imagem melhor" Isso o fez sorrir. Renly sorriu de volta, virando-o delicadamente para encará-lo. Olhos castanhos o olharam com firmeza, sem um pingo de hesitação ou nervosismo.

Ele era um cavaleiro até os ossos, Renly pensou. Não o tipo delicado e romântico das canções, mas o real, moldado para o atrevimento e o sangue e as glórias como ninguém mais poderia ser.

"E tenho você" Murmurou, aproximando-se até encostar seus lábios nos dele.

Loras não abriu a boca, mas passou as mãos em torno de sua cintura e puxou-o mais para perto, encarando-o tão intensamente quanto antes.

"Sim" Concordou quando ele se afastou após alguns momentos, com uma convicção que lhe fez ter um arrepio. O tipo de arrepio que um homem teria diante de um duelo até a morte, de um anúncio de guerra, dos primeiros passos em direção a um trono.

O tipo de arrepio pelo qual Renly Baratheon vivia.

"Amanhã, você dará o primeiro golpe em minha honra." Disse, sustentando o seu olhar. "E trará a mim a espada de Stannis, a que ele exibe com tanto orgulho, junto com a sua cabeça."

Os olhos castanhos faiscaram e um sorriso ocupou os lábios de Loras.

"Sim, Vossa Graça."

Ele era um cavaleiro até os ossos e ele era o Rei em sua alma, e os cantores narrariam durante séculos a história de como os Sete Reinos ajoelharam-se diante de seu poder.

Renly beijou-o novamente e terminaram por voltar para a cama.

**V.**

"Há algum problema?" Perguntou, inquieta. Não era comum que seu olhar se demorasse nela durante tanto tempo, ele que era sempre de relances curtos e simples, observações apropriadas e discretas.

Ele desviou o olhar depressa, os ombros rígidos, parado no meio do quarto como se não pertencesse lá. "Não." Disse por fim. "Perdoe-me. Não quis incomodá-la."

Brandon nunca teria feito isso, pensou. Ele teria rido e dito algo galante que a deixaria corada e dando risadinhas.

Sentiu-se triste, e em seguida foi tomada por uma onda de culpa. Brandon estava morto e ela tinha deveres para com aquele que de fato se tornara seu marido. Tinha dificuldade em entendê-lo, no entanto. Jamais era indelicado, mas estava sempre sério e calado, como se algo o deixasse desconfortável.

E nunca a olhava por muito tempo. Nunca. No início do noivado, isso era um alívio, mas, em outros momentos, fazia-a se achar indesejável. Era então que sentia mais falta de Brandon, com seu jeito atrevido e carismático. Parecia uma donzela mimada pensando assim, mas Ned era tão... Frio. Era dois anos mais novo que o falecido irmão, mas comportava-se como se fosse uma década mais velho.

"Não me incomodou. Mas gostaria de saber o que chamou a atenção do senhor." Arriscou Catelyn, nervosa. Ele pareceu surpreso.

"Não foi nada." Respondeu, ainda sem se virar para ela. Mas algo no tom dele a intrigou – na verdade, se não o conhecesse, poderia até pensar que estava constrangido de alguma forma.

Ocorreu-lhe de repente que Ned também não sabia como agir ao lado dela.

"Deve ter sido alguma coisa." Insistiu, e ele finalmente a olhou de novo.

Não era nem de longe tão bonito quanto Brandon. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos cinzentos e cabelos escuros, mas seus traços eram simples e comuns. Era mais baixo e um pouco mais magricela, também.

Catelyn encarou-o por alguns momentos, com medo de ter passado dos limites, e ele desviou o olhar de novo.

E corou.

"Apenas... Quando deixa-os soltos dessa forma." Gesticulou em sua direção, rígido. "Digo, hum. Você tem cabelos muito vermelhos."

Ela franziu a testa, confusa. Ned ficou em silêncio até corar repentinamente de novo, como se percebesse algo. "Quero dizer, bonitos! São... São muito bonitos, senhora."

Catelyn não disse nada por alguns segundos, e então se surpreendeu sorrindo . "Obrigada."

"Por nada" Disse Ned, virando-se novamente. "Devo ir encontrar Robert antes do jantar."

"É claro."

Ele saiu do quarto às pressas, ainda parecendo um pouco constrangido.

Catelyn sentou-se diante do espelho e escovou seus cabelos novamente, ainda sorrindo. Vermelhos e bonitos, pensou, com uma risadinha baixa que nunca teria pensado que Ned Stark poderia despertar.

Ela se perguntou se ele lhe deixaria ver o que era bonito a seu respeito também.


End file.
